Perubahan
by alice dreamland
Summary: —ketika penyakit mematikan memutarbalikan hidup dalam sekejab, ditambah pengkhianatan dari kedua orang yang sangat ia percaya; perubahan karakter memang salah satu resiko yang harus diterima. #RandomChallange


Prompt: Sakit.

 _Genre: Tragedy_ atau _Angst_.

Keterangan: Karakter utama cowok yang dulunya _perfect_ berubah menjadi cowok _lonely_ akibat depresi akut karena menderita penyakit yang mematikan. Pokoknya menurut dari sudut pandang karakter utama, kehidupannya harus terasa benar-benar kacau.

* * *

 ** _Drap! Drap! Drap!_**

Langkah seorang pemuda menggema dalam koridor kosong bertabur cahaya senja. Ringan—namun tipis. Kemudian terhenti pada ujung koridor yang menghubung dengan ruangan besar dalam rumah sakit.

Maniknya bergulir kesana kemari—dan melebar kala mendapati kedua insan yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Bibi Neru dan Paman Oliver.

Senyumannya mengembang, langkahnya mulai kembali berpacu menuju mereka—

 _"_ _Sungguh, mengapa jadi begini? Berapa banyak uang lagi yang harus kita gunakkan untuk membayar alat guna mempertahankan hidupnya?"_

—namun kembali terhenti mendengar sang bibi mengucapkan kalimat yang (sepertinya) ditujukan padanya.

 _"_ _Bersabarlah, Neru."_

 _"_ _Kuharap anak itu cepat meninggal, dengan begitu kita dapat terbebas dari biaya pengobatan dan dapat mengambil harta warisnya."_

Seketika persendiannya seakan meleleh—ia jatuh terduduk, dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulut. Maniknya melebar, wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia pernah mencurigai hal ini, namun mendengarnya langsung dari sang pelaku membuat hatinya pedih.

Seorang suster yang kebetulan lewat membawa obat langsung menghampirinya—berjongkok menepuk pundak kanan lembut untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan. "Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hanya hembusan angin yang ia terima sebagai respon. Wanita dua puluhan itu mengerjap—perlahan obat di tangan kanan ia letakkan pada lantai; kemudian mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu pemuda pirang itu dengan kedua tangan.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?"

Suster itu semakin panik—apalagi dengan tidak ada jawaban dan wajah yang menunduk tertutup poni. Heran tak mendapat respon, wanita itu mengulurkan tangan—menyibak poni panjang yang belum dijepit oleh sang empunya.

Dan maniknya melebar menyadari pemuda berumur lima belasan itu tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah sangat pucat. Sangat.

Panik, ia pun berusaha membawa pemuda lemah itu menuju ruangan terdekat—namun sulit karena berat badan lelaki yang cenderung lebih dari perempuan. Suster berambut panjang itu meneliti sekitar, dan dengan wajah pucat ia berteriak:

"S-SESEORANG, TOLONG! ADA YANG PINGSAN!"

 **Perubahan**

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media & Yamaha Corp.**

 **Genre:** **Tragedy, Angst**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **3rd PoV, saya bukan dokter—jadi jika ada (yang pasti ada) salah, tolong bisa kabari saya, untuk entri #RandomChallange**

Berawal dari genetika keluarga, Kagamine Rinto tak menyangka dirinya akan mendapatkan penyakit mengerikan di tengah kesuksesan dunia.

Mengenal kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat ia kecil, meninggalkan harta warisan melimpah—menyebabkan ia tinggal sendiri; meski kadang bibi dan paman datang mengunjungi (atau sekedar mengecek keadaan sebagai alasan agar terlihat baik).

Dan selain harta, Rinto membawa gen mereka. Genetika di mana sel kanker paru-paru berpotensi hidup dalam dirinya. Awalnya Rinto tak menanggapi maupun menyadari, dan ia melakukan keseharian seperti biasa.

Bangun pagi, belajar di sekolah, dan mengikuti berbagai olimpiade—mengenal IQnya yang tergolong sangat tinggi.

Rinto adalah salah satu pemuda ideal—ia baik, ramah, tampan, keren, kaya, juga pintar. Bahkan di sekolahnya—Vocaloid Academy—seringkali ia mendapat surat cinta dari penggemar. Namun ia ingin fokus ke profesi, karena itulah ia menolak semuanya.

Profesi utama Rinto adalah pelajar—meski ia juga pemenang olimpiade renang. Ya, Rinto menyukai berenang; dan ia telah memenangkan berbagai medali pada empat belas lomba.

Akan tetapi—hari itu; di lomba yang ke lima belas, takdir berbalik. Rinto nyaris tenggelam karena sesak napas dalam air. Untung saja perenang lain datang menyelamatkan—meski berakhir perlombaan batal dan ambulans ditelpon.

Bersyukur ambulans datang tepat waktu, Rinto pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Dan saat itu—dokter mendiagnosa dirinya terkena kanker paru paru.

Awalnya Rinto heran (meski takut; dominan rasa bingung), bagaimana dirinya yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah merokok terkena salah satu penyakit mematikan? Kanker. Kanker itu mematikan, bukan?

Dan setelah diselidiki—jawabannya adalah genetika. Rinto membawa genetika ibunya yang mati karena kanker paru-paru. Sedangkan ayahnya? Mati karena sebuah kecelakaan. Rinto sendiri sebelum ini tak mengerti hal itu secara rinci.

Yang ia ingat, ibunya meninggal saat ia kecil—karena sebuah penyakit mematikan; dan kini Rinto tahu, penyakit itu adalah kanker paru-paru.

Saat Rinto diangkut ke rumah sakit, ia sudah masuk stadium tiga—sulit dipercaya memang; pemuda itu memaksakan diri tidak ke rumah sakit ketika dirinya tengah batuk berdarah dan sering kelelahan tanpa sebab.

Kanker stadium tiga masih dapat diobati—meski sulit karena cenderung menyebar dan mayoritas tak dapat diselamatkan.

Awalnya, Rinto merasa masih mendapat harapan (meski sulit, ia mengerti) karena dukungan bibi dan pamannya—juga suster dokter yang menyemangatinya untuk tidak menyerah. Itulah pegangan hidupnya.

Yah—setidaknya begitulah sebelum ia mendengar percakapan mereka. Padahal saat itu ia sudah memaksakan diri bangun dari ranjang untuk menemui mereka, dan apa yang ia dapat?

Pengkhianatan.

Lelaki itu membencinya. Dan semenjak tahu akan fakta—ia mengubah sifatnya pada mereka; berusaha dingin namun sulit. Toh bagaimana pun, hanya mereka yang ia punya sejak kedua orangtuanya tiada.

Berenang? Kini tidak mungkin ia melakukannya kala dirinya berbaring di kasur rumah sakit—dengan bubur polos tak gugah selera. Rinto menderita.

Karenanya, Rinto ingin dapat melupakan semuanya. Berkali-kali ia berpikir, _apa gunanya hidup jika kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupmu berkhianat?_

Teman? Rinto memilikinya—namun tak banyak. Dirinya yang cenderung mengikuti berbagai lomba individu, sulit mendapatkan teman akrab. Ada, namun tidak banyak. Dan mereka hanya menjenguknya sebulan sekali—atau bahkan beberapa bulan sekali.

Fans? Fans hanya melihat bagian 'indah' dari sang idola; saat bagian indah itu hilang—ketertarikan mereka pun hilang.

Rinto depresi. Dirinya pesimis. Batinnya dipenuhi ilham negatif.

Perlahan namun pasti, dirinya menutup diri. Mulai dari bersikap _emotionless_ terhadap kedua paman dan bibinya, tidak mengindahkan bantuan suster atau pun dokter, bahkan mengusir temannya yang datang berkunjung.

Rinto tidak ingin disakiti, ia hanya ingin hidupnya yang dulu. Ia ingin kembali ke masa di mana dirinya masih dapat percaya, masih dapat bebas tanpa sakit penyakit, dan tentunya—masih hidup normal.

Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak dapat kembali.

Terlalu banyak faktor yang mencegahnya untuk kembali—mengenal penyakit yang menggrogoti setiap inci dirinya serta hidupnya yang memendek setiap detik berjalan; lelaki itu tidak mungkin kembali ke masa bahagia tersebut.

Ia telah membuang semuanya, sehingga kini—

—tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Ya, Rinto telah membuang semuanya.

Semua—seluruh perangkat berharga semenjak putaran hidupnya dimulai.

Batinnya mulai mencoba move on. Mencari sesuatu yang baru—menikmati kesendirian bersama benda perabotan kamar rumah sakit.

Ya—baginya lebih baik hidup dalam keheningan, daripada hidup dibayangi kebohongan serta topeng munafik yang digunakkan Neru serta Oliver kala berjumpa.

Rinto tertawa miris.

Pandangannya kosong, pikirannya membelok.

Sungguh, semua ini membuatnya merasa nyaman—meski tanpa disadari efek negatif akan terus tampak di mata setiap orang.

Dicap sebagai lelaki anti-sosial, aneh, dan tentunya kehilangan akal sehat—gila.

Rinto memandang sayu pohon rimbun dari sisi ranjang kamar pasiennya. Berusaha menghitung seluruh daun dalam pikiran, meski pengulangan terus terjadi setiap benaknya teralihkan.

Terus mengulang dan mengulang—

Miris.

Sangat miris.

Tapi apa daya Rinto sudah tak peduli.

Tangan kanannya meraih benda tak asing di meja sebelah ranjang, meski sedikit bergetar.

Bahkan ia tak peduli—

—saat seorang suster masuk dan berteriak kencang melihat dirinya dipenuhi darah kala _cutter_ memotong pembulu darah venanya.

.

.

.

 **Owari**

.

 **Aneh dan agak parody—maaf.**

 **Dan jujur saya yang biasanya menulis roman plapi plapi, berubah menulis angst tragedi gini—rasanya kok off banget. Hahaha #dor.**

 **Maaf banget kalo rada off sama prompt yang diberikan, saya bener-bener minta maaf TTATT**

 **Melakukan research penyakit di mana-mana tapi kayaknya masih gitu deh—kurang wwwww. Maaf banget ya karena kurang memuaskan, tapi seneng deh bisa nyelesein promptnya ;3**

 **Makasih banyak buat semua yang sudah baca.**

 **Sekian.**

 **~alice dreamland**

.

.

.

 _"_ _S-SESEORANG, TOLONG! ADA YANG PINGSAN!"_

 _Kedua insan berbeda gender itu saling berpandangan. Neru melihat ke arah suster berusaha membawa (atau menyeret) seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenali menuju ruangan terdekat._

 _Wajah wanita paruh baya itu memucat._

 _"_ _O-Oliver, i-itu kan..." Maniknya melebar, jemari menarik-narik lengan kaos biru polos yang dikenakan pemuda di sampingnya. Arah matanya terus pada Rinto hingga lelaki itu menghilang masuk dalam ruangan._

 _"_ _K-Kau rasa ia mendengarkan percakapan kita?" tanya Neru harap-harap cemas._

 _"_ _Kurasa tidak." Oliver berusaha tenang—meski dalam hati ia pun ragu akan jawaban; tubuhnya sedikit bergetar._

 _"_ _Tapi kalau tidak, bagaimana ia bisa pingsan?!" Neru menjerit—kedua tangan ia letakkan di kepala; frustasi. "Rinto tidak lemah! Kecuali ada sesuatu yang gawat atau mengguncang hatinya, ia baru kehilangan kesadaran!"_

 _"_ _Kurasa penyakitnya kambuh," gumam Oliver asal—berharap itulah jawabannya. Neru mengurut dadanya dengan tangan kanan, kedua maniknya terpenjam—wajahnya pucat._

 _"_ _Semoga saja begitu. Tapi jika ia pingsan karena kita, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi."_


End file.
